


The Lion, the Badger and the Goblet

by Hufflepuff_Amber



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Camp Lakebottom - Freeform, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Grojband - Freeform, I.N.K: Invisible Network of Kids (not very popular but yea), Kim Possible - Freeform, Multi, Some of others fandoms, Steven Universe - Freeform, miraculous - Freeform, star vs the forces of evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Amber/pseuds/Hufflepuff_Amber
Summary: Hogwarts! AuWhen the Triwizard Tournament come back to Hogwarts, the unexpected happens and two guys who barely talk to each other form a alliance and a weird bro-relationship. But things are't as simple as they seem...





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> The Hogwarts!Au ended up more extense than I expected... But I still working on It's Not Just Today, so, keep tuned!

Hogwats was bigger than he expected.  
Penn stood on the row to choose wich house he would enter, breaking out in a cold sweat. Even Boone's encouraging words weren't helping.  
What if the hat made a mistake? What if he didnt't fit? Would they find him strange? Would he have to pretend to be someone he wasn't?  
-Agreste, Adrien!  
His thoughts strayed when he saw a blond boy come out of line to the stool, looking as nervous as he.  
The hat was put in his head, muttered something that only the boy could hear and said loud and clear:  
-Griffindor!  
Adrien walked to the table with the big red flag stamped by a lion while the other students applauded.  
-Butterfly, Star!  
Another blonde, this time a girl, was pratically jumping to the stool. Almost immediately after the hat landed on her head, it annouced:  
-Griffindor!  
-Diaz, Marco!  
-Dupain-Cheng, Marinette!  
He watched as the Mexican went to the Griffindor table, and the Chinese-French went to the Hufflepuff table.  
-Cessaire, Alya!  
The girl waved to Marinette after been choosen to Ravenclaw.  
-Kobayashi, Sashi!  
"What a funny name", He thought, but well, he couldn't say nothing, his name looked like a writing object and his last name was a number.  
The Japanese girl got his attention, walking with confidence. She sit down on the stool, but the hat seemed to take longer to deicide. Finally, it said:  
-Slytherin!  
He smiled at himself. He was not that type of person who thinks that every Slytherin was destined to be an evil wizard or witch, it only meant the person was cunning, ambitious and determined, had leadership qualities, self-preservation, cleverness and fraternity, there was nothing wrong with that. Actually, he knew some Slytherins whose were really nice. The green table applauded her cheeffully, and a monitor, a tall girl with sun-kissed skin and purple hair greeted her.  
-Lahiffe, Nino!  
At that moment, he was busying himself listing the qualities of each house.  
-Ravenclaw!  
Intelligence, wisdom, creativity, originality, individuality, acceptance...  
-Mahesharan, Connie!  
-Griffindor!  
Bravery, nerve, chivalry, courage, daring, strong of will...  
-Pines, Mabel!  
-Hufflepuff!  
Dedication, hard work, fair play, patience, kindness, tolerance, unafraid of toil...  
-Pines, Mason!  
"Oh, twins", he looked more closely to the duo. Despite being similar physicaly, they couldn't be more different. Mabel was energic, extremely friendly and had bedazled her entire cape, while Mason (or Dipper, as he heard his sister calling him) was restless, shy and carried a lot of notes with him. Just to reaffirm the difference between them, he was choosen to Ravenclaw.  
-Possible, Kimberly Ann!  
A redheaded girl gave a good-luck hug in her blond friend before going to the stool and being choosen to Griffindor.  
-Stoppable, Ronald!  
The previously mentioned blonde was choosen to Hufflepuff.  
-Universe, Steven!  
A little chubby boy stumbled to the stool and then, to the Hufflepuff table.  
-Wiseman, Boone!  
Wait! Why the row was going so fast?!  
Boone imitaded Kimberly, hugging him before going to the stool.  
-Hufflepuff!  
Boone went to the Badger House, being greeted by a monitor, a tall, full bodied guy, with dark skin and black hair, which the tips were dyed turquoise.  
W, X, Y... Soon they would reach the Z...  
-...Zero...!  
Oh no.  
He was going to walk to the Stool of Destiny (or Doom, to be more precise), when a white-haired girl with pale skin and light blue eyes with a lot of eyeliner did it in his place.  
Her name was the same as him's? Were they relatives?  
He woud need to ask later, because the girl was already going to the Slytherin table, and he was the last one in the row, so that means...  
-Zero, Penn!  
He wanted a Dementor to steal his soul right now.  
He walked slowly to the stool, sit down and let the hat cover his head.  
What if all of this was a big misunderstanding? He never revealed magical powers before...  
-Oh, let's see. ~Said the Hat, inside his head.~ I see, wisdom, but determination too... You have such a kind heart, huh? Maybe Hufflepuff... But I also see that you are brave and daring... Hard choice, hard choice... But I guess you'll going to fit in GRIFFINDOR!  
Relieff washed part of his fears while the Lion House blowed in applauses.  
But he still needed to meet his room-mates.

Soon he would discorver how much crazy and awesome the life in Hogwarts could be.


	2. Triwizard Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to freak out a whole hall with only two words.

Three years later, Hogwats had already turned into a second home for him, especially after his parents had desapeared one year after his first day. That made him awfully sad, of course, but he was trying real hard to move on. He still had nightmares about it.

His House-mates were as a family to him, and he had many friends of others Houses. Actually, he and Boone have made a friendship bond with Sashi, that girl from Slytherin, after a incident envolving a erumpent, a ghoul and a broken wand.

Now, they were sitting in the tables of their Houses, watching another row of new studants being separated.

All of them seemed nervous, except two todlers, a boy and a girl.

The girl was short-sized, pale, had short-caramel-hair and wore a pair of round glasses that ocupied half of her face. She walked in short, quick steps and spoke many words per second. She seemed extremally calm and confident.

The boy was as little as her, had a long, wild brown hair tamed by a red headband. He was jumping in anticipation and excitement.

He smiled for three colleagues, that were in the row with him on his first day (but that he had not paid much attention because of his internal outbreak), that had become almost brothers to him.

Mcgee, a brown-haired trouble-maker;

Corey, a blueheaded music-lover;

And Vin, a blond orphan which the same talent to find trouble as Mcgee.

And Kimberly (or Kim, that she preffered) was almost his twin, as the others used to say, because how much they were alike.

They observed the little girl, whose name was Dendy, going to the Ravenclaw table.

-Kincaid, K.O!

The little boy let out a excited yelp and waved frantically to Dendy, and to the purple haired monitor of Slytherin (whose name was Enid) and to the large monitor of Hufflepuff (his name was Radicles) while going to the stool.

After some seconds with the hat on his head, it announced:

-Griffindor!

The separation-by-age rule had been revoked years ago, so the boy sit down between the four boys and the girl.

-Hi, guys! My name is K.O! ~He said, his voice full of happiness for meeting new friends.

-Hello, K.O, welcome to Griffindor! I'm Penn, and they are Mcgee, Corey, Vin and Kim. ~He said, while the others waved to the todler.

-Attention, students! ~ Said the Principal Moon (Star's mother), after the selection had ended. ~This year, we will not hold the Quidwich Cup...

For a minute, he thought that Mcgee and Kim would trow their forks on the woman. Even Star seemed to want to say some rude words for her mother.

-...Because we'll host the valiant Triwizard Tournament!

The whole room was silent before exploding into applause.

She explained the rules. Three european magic schools (Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons) choose a champion to compete in three events, with the prize of one million galleons. But, only those who had reached the highest age (17 years old) could enter, for being extremely dangerous.

oOo

\- And the Hogwarts champion will be... ~Moon, after the representatives of the other schools already have been choosen by the Goblet of Fire, read the name on the charred paper. ~Radicles!

The tall boy seemed surprised, but walked to the chamber behind the teacher's table, accompained by applause, mainly coming from K.O, shouting with joy, Enid, rolling her eyes but not containing the smile, and, of couse, the Hufflepuff table, who seemed to have won the lottery.

-Great! Now that our champions had already been choosen, I want to ask the others to-

She was interrupted by the Goblet, lighting up again and throwing another piece of paper in the air by a long flame.

"Someone must have managed to confuse the Goblet and put their name on it", Penn thought, "But who would be stupid enough to risk being expelled just to attend a man-killer tournament-" 

Moon read the paper aloud.

- _Penn Zero!_

Every head on the room have turned to him.

Oh, no.


	3. You're a dead man, dude

-I didn't put my name in the Goblet!~ He said again the sentence he'd said thousand times since he was choosen.

-So who did?~Roared Sashi, pinning him against the wall. Boone was behind her, sobbing.

-I don't know! Principal Moon said that may can be the plan of a evil wizard, the same that took my parents away. And I  _must_ compete, is the rules, i can't get back now.

It didn't made none of them feel better. 

The next days were  _torture._

The Hufflepuff studants were acting really weird, keeping secrets and looking at him like they were looking at a corpse. That made sence, problaly they were angry with him for stealing the glory of their house.

The Ravenclaw studants (mostly Dipper and Alya) were making a thousand questions, like which evil wizard put his name on the Goblet and if he was going to die.

The Slytherin studants were harder to describe. One half (like Gideon and Buttsquatt) were turning his life a living hell, while the other half (like Sashi and Zero -the white haired girl that he still didn't discovered if they were relatives or not-) Were basically beating the crap out the first half, defending him, and he felt thankfull to them.

The Griffindor studants (after being convinced that he didn't put his name on the Goblet) were helping him to avoid the death.

What proved really difficult after Mcgee came with a disturbing news.

-P-Penn!~ He panted, entering like a hurricane on the Griffindor's room. ~I was following Ford ~The Care of Magical Creatures professor~ to ask how to defeat a Manticore (for nothing but curiosity, hehe) and I saw. Giant lizarts spiting fire! The first event are DRAGONS!!!

-Whaaaaat?! ~He gasped, in panic.

-And the worst news: while I was peeping behind a tree, watching the beasts being put on a cage, I saw the others champions watching too! They already know! 

-Wait, even Radicles? ~Cheating weren't the Hufflepuff way, at all.

-No,  _he_ I didn't saw. But the champions of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang saw them, and now they have advantage, that's why I'm telling you!

He chewed the news for a while.

-O-Okay. I'm going to send a message, and we can think in what to do later. 

Mcgee nooded, and Penn went out, trying to take a breath and calm down his racing heart.

 oOo

-Hello, Hercules.~ He took the golden owl with emerald eyes among the others. ~ Could you take this message to my uncles?

The bird pinched the boy's finger.

-Okay, I know you and their chinchilla don't like each other, but this is our life now and we need to be strong.

Noticing a tear forming in the corner of his owner's eye, Hercules flew to his shoulder and rubbed the feathery head against the boy's cheek.

-Thank you, buddy. ~He said, giving the letter to the owl and watching his loyal friend fly away.

 Going to the Potion class, a huge figure stood front of him.

Was Radicles.

Penn felt like a chihuahua facing a rottweiler.

-H-hi, Radicles...

-Call me Rad. ~Said the tall boy, calmly.

-Uh, okay...Rad. Look, I didn't put my name in the Goblet, I don't wan't to compete or steal the Hufflepuff's glory...

-I know. We all know. Don't get us wrong, we aren't angry with you. We are worried. Last night Boone had a nightmare about you dying on the tournament and freak out, and Steven, Marinette, Mabel and Ron took three hours to calm him down. I just want you to know that, anything that you need, you can count on us. I dont care if we are oponents or not. In Hogwarts, all of us are a family. ~The smile that Rad gave him made half of Penn's worries melt down. At least the Hufflepuffs didn't hate him at all. And this made him make a decision.

-Dragons.

-What?~He asked, confused.

-The first event. Dragons, one for each of us. We need to face them.

Rad's face got turquoise with fear.

-W-why are you telling me this?  Isn't it cheating?

-The others know too. It wouldn't be fair if you were the only not knowing.

Saphire eyes stared at the cyan. Finally, he said:

-Thank you, man. ~He patted the boy's shoulder and went to the oposite direction.

oOo

-Dragons. ~Grunted Laney, a Corey's friend from Ravenclaw, bitting her lip. ~That's not good.

-Not good?! He's going to die! ~Cried Boone, sobbing on Kim's and Ron's shouders.

-You really know how to make him fell better. ~Zero snorted.

-Okay, the event is to prove your habilities. ~Muttered Sashi ~Do you have some?

-Well, I'm really good in musicaling! ~Said Penn, singing, trying to reliaf his worries doing silly jokes, what ever worked.

But not this time.

The others faced him quietly, 'till Vin say:

-You're a dead man, dude.

But Corey eyes sparkled.

-No, he's not! ~He took a book from under his cape. ~Did you ever heard about "Music tame the beasts"?


	4. How to don't be eaten by your dragon

The day of the first event came. Penn and Rad were on the champions shack, waiting their time to face their dragons. They must to take a golden egg from a nest protected by a dragon. For Rad's nest, was a Swedish Short-Snout, and for Penn's nest was a Hungarian Horntail, the most dangerous one (of course...). The Durmstrang champion already managed to pass by his Chinese Fireball, and the Beauxbatons champion was facing her Common Welsh Green.

Finally, the French girl finished, and was Rad's turn.

 Rad went out, with a determined/fightened expression.

After tense minutes only hearing, Penn couldn't hang anymore and put his head out to see.

And gasped.

Rad was leviting rocks and tossing on the Swedish Short-Snout, whose was having a hard time avoiding them. He had heard by Boone and others Hufflepuffs that the monitor was a expert in Wingardio Leviosa, but  _that_ was incredible. 

One of the rocks hit the dragon's head, and the beast fell on the ground, defeated. Rad hurried and took the golden egg, and the crowd applauded in delight.

Penn was applauding too, until he realized that he was the next.

-And now, our youngest champion will test his habilities (and luck) facing the Hungarian Horntail. Hopefully he'll not be eaten!~ Said Armand, the huge (mid big-foot) narrator.

Taking a long breath, he entered on the field. The Hungarian Horntail  was protecting the nest, looking at him with a "Get Lost" expression. He approached one step...

And the dragon atacked, blowing a giant fireball on the boy, who desappeared in flames.

-NO!~ Shouted Sashi and Boone, in despair. 

Every single studant of Hogwarts held the breath. Rad's eyes widened. K.O started to cry. But Dipper screamed:

-Look! ~He was pointing to something. 

Penn was behind a rock. His side was burned, but he managed to protect himself from a worse damage.

Unfortunaly, the black spiked dragon noticed that too, and prepared to another blow...

The redhead pointed his wand to the castle.

-Accio guitar! ~He exclaimed, and soon he was with Corey's guitar in his hands.

The dragon seemed as confused as the studants.

But son the confusion turned again to rage. 

But, before the beast could attack, he began to play a melody from Corey's book, the one that the bluenette made him pratice five hundred times.

Was a spellbook about magic melodys, and that one was a Sleep Spell.

The dragon started to slow down, 'till don't could stand anymore and fell asleep.

Penn went quickly to the nest and took the egg, but the crowd waited untill the Hungarian Horntail be on the cage agail before burst in applauses (to not wake the sleeping dragon).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No dragons were harmed in the making of this chapter.


	5. Similar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birds of differents feathers look after each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I turned some gems into humans and made them teachers!  
> Pearl- Griffindor  
> Lapis- Slytherin  
> Saphire- Ravenclaw  
> Rose- Hufflepuff  
> (That's right, Steven's mum is aliveeeeeee!!!!)

-Good job, darlings! ~Said Rose, the Herbology professor.

During the class (uniting the Griffindor and Hufflepuff studants), Penn was taking care of his cactus and Boone of his basil, while talking about the second event.

The egg was the clue, but it only let out a terrifing scream when open, and he stopped trying to open it since Marco treatened toss that through the window.

Steven (Rose's son) and Connie were taking care of the gorgeous rose brush that they grew together, Star was watering a enormous apple tree, but Mcgee and Corey accidentally ended up creating evil plants who tried to enslave them, so they needed to evacuate the greenhouse.

The next class seemed to unite all the 4°Grade studants. Pearl, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor (knowed to be expert at fighting with wands and swords) stood in front of them and said, with her usual pompous tone:

-Attention, studants! Counselor Glossarik adviced that a new Dark Wizards society had bloom, and now we need to train you in really advanced speels for your security. Today, we'll learn the Patronus spell. What you need to do is concentrate in a very good memory or feeling, and sumon a guardian to protect you from the darkness. Is used mostly to defeat Dementors. Remember: Happiness, Hope, and Desire to Survive! Expecto Patronum!~She said, shaking her wand and making a pretty silver swan fly in the air.

Not every studant managed to do it.

Dipper summoned a gracefull deer, while Mabel, a cute dophin.

Marinette made a cat, and Adrien, a ladybug.

-Remember, don't mater the animal, but the power you give them! ~Said Pearl. 

Mcgee summoned a bear, and Gretchen, his friend from Ravenclaw, summoned a lion, who gave a "High-Paw" with Steven's. Squirt, his friend from Hufflepuff, was having fun with his chicken too, as Star and her unicorn.

Vin, Zero and their others friends, Newton (Hufflepuff) and Trixie (Ravenclaw) summoned rabits, who seemed nervous with Kim's fox.

Sashi had already managed to summon a fierce harpy, but Boone seemed to have more difficulty. Penn swallowed. If the tournament would get worse every event, he needed to be prepared for everything. He tried to concentrate in his last memories with his parents. Closed his eyes and smiled.

-Expecto Patronum!

He shook his wand and summoned...

A fox.

With two tails.

Oh, no, he thought. Everyone was facing the uncommon animal. He made a defectuous Patronum, they would laught...

-Fantastic! I neve saw someone summon such a rare animal like a kitsune!

...Kit what?

-Kitsunes are magic foxes from Japan, who have fire and lightining powers. ~Sashi said, noticing his confusion.

-Summon a fantastic beast usually means that the wizard or witch is really powerfull! ~ Exclaimed Pearl. ~Well done!

He felt a little more confident after that. Maybe he would not die.

-Before going, I must say that the Yule Ball is coming, is a Triwizad tradicion. You must to invide someone to dance with you!

His confidende evaporated.

Dance alone is one thing. 

_Invite a girl_ to dance is another thing, a really scary thing.

Especially the girl he wanted to invite.

After going out, he saw Rad, Enid an K.O.

Rad and Enid seemed being arguing, while K.O was trying to calm them down. This looked familiar to him. They separated, and after seeing him, Rad approached from him.

-Penn, dude! Good job with that dragon! ~He said, smiling.

-You too. Hey, I know it isn't my business, but is everything okay?

-Huh? Oh! You mean with Enid? Yeah, it is. She's just a little angry with me for entering in the tournament. She had adviced me that was pretty dangerous, that's why she didn't put her name on the Goblet. And it seems K.O is crying too much, afraid that I can get hurt. They're worried, that's all.

So he remembered who the trio looked like. With him, Sashi and Boone.

-She's your girlfriend?~ the words came out of his mouth before he could hold them.

Rad's face burned.

-Wha-what? Enid? No, no, we... We are just friends. Of course, had that date in the first year but...I kinda ruined everything. ~He said, ashamed.

-Why don't you invite her to the Yule Ball, as friends? ~Penn asked, and Rad seemed to consider.

-Okay. But only if you invite that Kobayashi girl. ~He said, and the boy's cheeks glowed in red.

-Deal.


	6. Take me to the ball game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shippers gonna ship, ship, ship, ship, ship...

Marinette and Laney were over the moon since Adrien and Corey invited them to the ball.

Mcgee and Vin invited Gretchen and Zero, girls that they usually argue with, but everybody shiped them just because it.

Marco invited Star, for nothing but friendship, he said, but no one were falling on this.

Dipper had invited Pacifica, a blond girl from Slytherin. Of course, in the first years they hated each other with all the fiber of their hearts, but after a incident with a crazy ghost, they became good friends.

Mabel and Boone were going together, not because they liked each other that way, but they were working in a secret project and, well, the details were still a little confuse.

Sashi was playing with Aquiles, her silver cat. Penn took a deep breath. 

"Is now or never", he said to himself.

-Hey, Sash. So... The Yule Ball... Are you going with someone? ~He asked, hoping that his face weren't as red that he imagined.

-No. ~She said, don't looking away the feline.

-Oh. Well, I was wondering... If we could go together?

She looked at him, and he was starting to regret his decision. Her eyes were hard and cold.

-I don't need your pity. ~She clenched her teeth.

-Of course not! I-it's just... 

She get up and grabbed his collar.

-Do you think nobody would invite me? Do you think I am so disturbing?

-No! I j-just...

-Say it loud, stupid!

-I JUST WANTED TO DANCE WITH YOU, DAMN!!!! ~He shouted.

Her eyes widened. All the studants arround looked at them. Even Aquiles seemed surprised.

-Is... Is it serious?~ She whispered, and he nooded. ~And you still wanna...after this?

-Yea... ~He said. She released him.

-This... Would be great. ~She smiled. Took Aquiles and went away, with a big smile still on her face.

His heart was lighted up by fireworks. She said yes...

He barely registred the applause of the other studants almost as loud as the one he recieved after the first event.

oOo

Rad promised, and now was his turn.

-Enid! ~He called the purplehead coming out the Spell class.

-Hm. ~She said, lifting a eyebrow.

- _Doyouwannagototheballwithmeasfriends?_

She took some seconds to answer.

-Sure.

-Okay...I understand that you-wait you said  _yes?!_

-Yeah, dude. That was like... Six years ago. We can move on, right?~ She said, softly.

-Aaa, o'course! Thank you!~ He gave her a quick hug and ran away before she could change her mind.

oOo

Enid was using a beautifull dark-blue short dress, that showed her strong legs. Rad using a purple tux and black pants. 

Sashi had made a spell to change her hair. Now was short and with pink tips contrasting with her dark brown hair. She was with a long dress with a Japanese style, which colors imitaded a sunset. Penn was using a simple black suit.

 -Champions and mates, come here! ~Indicated Pearl. ~As the tradition says, the champions and their mates must open the ball!

Penn's and Rad's eyes widened.

They  _didn't_ knew that.

And by the looks Sashi and Enid gave them, they neither.

Man, they looked twins.

Very, very angry twins.

Before they could ask Ford if the dragons wanted a payback, the girls took their hands and guided them to the dancefloor.

oOo 

After some dances, the four of them sat on a table, observing the other couples. K.O and Dendy weren't there, since they were too young, but by the colorful fireworks assuming pretty forms as unicorns and owls coming from the Astronomy tower, they were having fun too.

-Dude, look! ~Rad whispered to Penn and pointed at a familiar couple.

Kim was using a shining light blue dress and her hair was tied in a ponytail. Ron was using a funny and puffy light blue suit. But what caught his attention weren't their clothes.

But the fact they were sharing a lovely kiss.

-Wow. Screw you, friendzone. ~The boy said, who couldn't help but smile.

-Match-Made!~ said two voices behind him.

Boone was using a suit the same style as Ron's, but orange, and Mabel, a mega puffy pink dress, decorated with roses and with a pink hat matching. She was writing something in a piece of paper.

-What you said?

-Match-Made! ~ said Mabel~ Me and Boone are observing the Hogwarts' favorites ships to see if they will be canoon!~ she showed the piece of paper to them. Have the drawings of some studants, and their "ship name". The drawing named "Kimon" was marked with a heart. ~See? There we have Starco ~She poited at Star, guiding Marco to a crazy dance (that he didn't liked much)~ Adrinette, Mcgretch, Corney, Dippisica, and a lot more!

-So what is that?~ Enid poited to two draws, one named "Radnid" and the other, "Penashi".

Mabel and Boone got red to head to toe.

-Nothing! ~He shouted, and the two runned away.

Penn had the little impession that Sashi would break Boone's bones in a soon future.


	7. Just Keep Swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who wanna a Fish or Chicken reference?

After the ball, Rad gave a hint to Penn about the 2° event. In a weird experience including the monitor's bathroom and a medlesome ghost girl (who seemed to want see him without his clothes) he discovered. The second event was rescue not one, but _two_ precious things from merpeople, in the deep of the lake.  _Super enjoyable._  

Steven had gave him a "magic plant", which would help him, but he wasn't very confident.

In the day of the event, Sashi and Boone weren't into view. He looked at Rad, who gave him a nervous smile, before looking back to the crowd. K.O and Enid weren't there neither. 

Armand gave a whistle, and the champions jumped the platform into the cold water.

Penn tossed the plant into his mouth and swallowed,

At first, nothing happened. But soon his body started a painfull change.

When he recovered his senses, he couldn't breath air anymore. His head submerged, and he looked at his new appereance.

His skin was blue, and his legs were placed by a long tail. His hair were placed by three fins. He looked very much with a merpeople, now.

He made a mental note to give Steven a bunch of Kitty-Cookies.

After some minutes of seaching, he saw a scene which almost made his stomach jump out.

On a weird subaquatic city, had a enourmous statue of a siren, and had four huge ballons tied against the arms and tail. 

No. Were people.

Sashi and Boone were tied firmly agaist each other, on one side of the statue's tail. Enid and K.O were tied on the other side. In one arm, had two little boys, and on the other, two girls, one younger and other older. All of them seemed unconscious.

Oh.  _That_ precious things.

He made another mental note to ask principal Moon if she were nuts.

Lots of merpeople were looking at him, holding sharp lances. Apparently, they knew he wasn't one of them. 

He asked one of the lances for the soldiers, but they only laughted. He was starting to panic when one of them was tossed into a house wall by Rad's punch.

The dark skin was now turquoise and his curly black hair was a green mess. He had a tail and fins too. As a Hufflepuff, he surelly knew Steven's plant.

-The others champions were attacked by grindylows! ~He exclaimed. ~I tried to help, but I lost them!

-Okay, we can handle this later, but can you help me here? 

-No prob, Bob! ~He took the fallen soldier's lance and gave to the boy.

While Rad distracted the soldiers, Penn released the prisioners.

-Done!

Rad turned the head to see Penn, holding the eight sleeping beautys by the ropes, like baloons. 

-Anm...

-We can't let them here, if the others chapions weren't coming. ~the boy said, and the young man nooded.

They came out the water, four prisioners for each of them.

The second they stepped in dry land, they came back to normal, and their friends awake.

oOo

-We make a great duo, dude! ~Said Rad, after being healed by Rose, not just the Herbology professor and the Hufflepuff headmistress, but also the best nurse of the whole school.

Their friends were still being healed, and they were looking at the others champions, rescued. The Durmstrang boy was hugging his younger Brothers, witha ashammed expression, and the Beauxbaton girl was hugging her sister and kissing her girlfriend lips, with tears in her eyes.

-I was wondering... Why not we form a aliance? We are already disputing the first place, whoever of us win, Hogwarts will win, anyways. 

Penn bit his lip. It could be a trick, but again, it wasn't Hufflepuff's style. If Rad could help him to survive, he would be glad to do the same for him.

-Fine by me!


	8. How things can go wrong very fast

The third event day finally came, and, aparently, was a maze. Before entering in the Quidwitch field, Boone gave him a bear hug, along with all of his Griffindor friends. He was going to give one step foward...

-Wait! ~He turned to see who the voice belonged. Was Sashi.

She didn't had changed her hair since the Yule Ball. He couldn't help but think on how pretty she was.

Before he could say anything, she pulled him closer and smashed his lips in a kiss.

After separating, he gave him a punch in the arm.

-Good luck, stupid.

Penn could be there all night, trying to remember his name, but he needed to end that.

Entering into the field, he stood side by side with Rad, wich face were glowing red. His lips were stained purple, the same shade as Enid's lipstick. The two Slytherins apparently had the same idea. 

On the entering of the maze, Pearl, Ford, Rose, Lapis (the Flight professor and Slytherin headmistress), Saphire (the Divination professor and Ravenclaw headmistress), Ruby (the Charms professor) and Amethyst ( the Transfiguration professor) were standing in front of they, wearing red stars in their hats. They would patrol the external side and if the champions had trouble, they would cast red sparks to call them.

Tied in the first place, Penn and Rad were the first to enter the maze. After a bifurcation, they wished good luck to each other and teared apart.

Two hours later, The two of them reached the center. The Cup shone in front of them, Penn in the east and Rad in the West. They looked at each other. Hogwart's victory was garanted, but they were too competitive to come back now. It was each for himself.

They took a step foward, and the hedge closed behind them. The air got colder. They looked at the sky.

Dementors.

Dozens of them.

Moon was definitely crazy.

-Expecto Patronum! ~The two cried.

A silver kitsune and a silver cat emerged and began to frightens them. Penn thought a little ironic such a huge guy have such a cute Patronum, but said nothing.

-Nice fox! ~ Rad praised, sincerely.

-Nice cat! ~Said Penn, seeing that the cat was really powerfull.

They managed to defeat the Dementors, but before they could congratulate themselves, Penn was thrown into the hedge very hard. His leg were bleeding and had claw and snake bite marks.

He looked foward, and saw that Rad was facing a Chimaera.

Lion front, goat backs and a tail which were a poisonous snake. And spit fire.

Who was the crazy man who created this tournament?!

-Stupefy! Impedimenta! STUPEFY!!! ~Rad was trying, but the creature was too strong. 

The monster stood up to attack...

-STUPEFY!

-IMPEDIMENTA!

The combined spells of the two boys worked and the chimaera fell.

-Are you OK? ~Asked Rad, running to him.  

Penn tried to get up, but soon a sharp pain burned his senses. Besides bleeding and poisoned, his leg was broken.

Rad was just a few steps from the Cup.

-Take it. ~The boy said, but the other shook his head.

-No. ~Despite wanting the victory, he know that wasn't the right thing to do.

-You won fairly, take it already!

-You must win. You saved my life. The Chimaera would have ripped me apart if it weren't for you.

-Stop being noble and grabb that!

-No.

Damn Hufflepuff honor.

-You take it. I help you. ~ Rad held out a hand for him. Penn turned his gaze from the shiny Cup to Rad's stubborn face.

-We two.

-What? 

-We two do it. We have a aliance. Will be Hogwarts victory.

Rad nooded and helped him stood up and walk to the Cup. They grabbed the wings...

...And left the ground in a absurd velocity.

oOo

They landed in a cemetery far, far, faaaaaaaaaaaar away from Hogwarts.

-Did you knew that the Cup was a Portkey? ~Asked Rad.

-No. ~Penn heared a familiar voice and his eyes widened in horror. ~Duck! ~~He said, pushing Rad down, where they were hidden by a tombstone.  

A group of dark wizards came into view. And with them was...

- _Principal Moon?!_ ~The two whispered.

-Ugh, finally I can get rid this disguise. Finite Encantatem! ~She said, and in her place emerged a totally different woman. So that's how his name ended up in the Goblet... But where was the real Principal Moon? ~I hope your plan work, Rippen.

-Don't worry, Meteora. ~Said the man, who starred in Penn's nightmares like the man who took his parents away. ~ Penn Zero should arrive here soon. He's destined to be a really powerfull wizard, and if we turn him evil and pass him to our side... Oh, I can't waid to see Brock and Yvonne's reaction!

His heart skipped a beat.  _They are alive..._

-I still think that we should have took Kim Possible... ~Grunted Drakken.

-Well, It was me who gained in the dices. ~ He made a face.

-But haven't this spell failed with that Kinkaid boy? ~Asked Meteora.

_K.O?! What did they do with him?!_

By Rad's expression, he knew what they were talking about.

-Is not my fault if the boy have made friendship with his evil counterpart! ~Said Venomous. ~Besides, me and Hawkmoth had worked very hard in this curse, this time haven't how to fail.

While the vilains talked, Penn turned to Rad.

-Run away. ~He whispered.

-What?! ~Rad replied, whispering too.

-They want me alive, but they can kill you, you need to run.

-No! I'm not going to leave you here with that bunch of crazy guys! I will distract them and  _you_ run!

-Out of question!

-I wanna see you impedice me!

-So you leave me no choice. ~He poited his want to him. ~ Incarcereous!

Rad was tied by blue ropes.

he let the boy hidden behind the tombstone and advanced to the vilains, slow by the broken leg.

-AM I WHO ARE YOU LOOKING FOR?!

Rippen's face opened in a big evil grin.

-You came to the party! But a little too soon, your present isn't ready, once that Hawkmoth haven't arrived yet... But let's have some fun first! Crucio! ~Before he could get out the way, he was hit by the curse and his body was shook by a terrible pain. He clenched his teeth while squirming, helpless. He was in so much pain to even made a noise. The dark wizards laughed watching his suffering.

Rad managed to take his wand and release himself. He stood up and his blood boiled when he saw the scene.

-Expelliarmus! ~He pointed to Rippen's wand, which flew away. Penn stopped squirming and breated deeply.

-Who is him?! he should be alone! ~Sad the wizard.

-Bombarda! ~He cried, pointing to the spot between the boy and the vilains, which exploded in smoke. While they were distracted, Rad runned to Penn.

-Did Amethyst taught you how to transfigurate into a animal? ~He asked quickly.

He nooded. Beside being a mega advanced spell and being superviced by the Ministery, Glossaric inssisted in teach the studants for their segurity. He thanked Merlin for it.

-So do it! ~Rad said, turning into a brown cat, with two circular white spots above his eyes. Penn, in the other hand, turned into a fox, with a red circle in his chest. They tried to run away, but haven't any place that they could go, the wizards made a force field to contain them. they ended up hiding behind another tombstone.

Rad, who was tired of running, turned back to normal.

-Hey, losers! If you wanna take him, you need to pass throught my corpse! ~He shouted.

The hidden fox looked at him.  At first sight, he seemed brave, but looking close, his shoulders were shaking and a cold sweat were running throught his face. He was frightened.

-Will be a pleasure. Sectumsempra! ~Venomous hit Rad's chest, which began to bleed very much. The wizard made a horizontal movement...

...That hit Penn, back in his human form and standind with open arms in front of Rad, protecting him.

A risk of purple flames cut the boy's chest, side to side. He let out a tiny sigh and fell motionless on the ground.

-NOOO! ~Rad cried, getting in his knees and comforting the boy's body in his strong arms, ignoring his own pain. He was still breating, but for how long?

Then he saw the Cup fallen some steps away. Maybe...

-Accio! ~He pointed the wand to the Portkey before the vilains could stop him. The Cup flew to his hand.

oOo

The other champions had already returned, without success.

Finally, a huge figure came out, holding the Cup. Was Rad.

The Hogwarts studants began to  clap, mostly the ones from Hufflepuff, but something was wrong... was he crying?

He dropped the Cup and fell in his knees, begging someone to wake, someone in his arms...

Someone with red hair.

The younger boy didn't wake up, otherwise, the older boy fainted from blood loss.

-PENN!! ~ Cried Sashi and Boone.

-RAD!! ~Cried Enid and K.O.

They ran to them, except K.O, paralyzed in the same place. He startet to glow in purple...

A sparkling figure flew to the two fainted champions. It looked like K.O, but his hair was loose and savage. His eyes were purple, not brown, and had spiked bracelets on his wrists.   

-T.K.O!!~ Exclaimed Enid and Dendy. The others kept distance. Whoever he was, didn't seemed a Peace lover.

He pointed the wand to the almost-dying-boys, a purple light came out and hit them...

Rad's wound closed and Penn looked less-near-death. 

T.K.O looked to the shocked crowd behind him and gave a sharp smile.

-Ur welcome, losers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! did you tought that me, Hufflepuff_Amber, would kill another Hufflepuff, especially my favorite alien cinamon roll? Hahaha!  
> Forget that Cursed Child stuff, I aways wanted to save Cedric... ; (  
> PS: T.K.O is my favorite OK, K.O ! character (you simply can't hate him after T.K.O's House- "If was just for the glorbs, why do you even care about me?!").


	9. Everything in the right place

Principal Moon was found by Sawyer, the Hogwarts' handyman, tied and hidden under her desk, doped by a Sleep Potion. Star was able to wake her mother and release her. She explained the vilains plan and how she was replaced by Meteora.

Even after T.K.O's mega strong healing spell, Rose took Penn and Rad to the nursery, where they stood three days, both unconscious.

After five or six manifestations including K.O and Boone crying like babies and Enid and Sashi roaring between tears, she let them visit their friends.

-Silence, they're resting. ~She said.

Rad was awake, but Penn haven't became conscious yet. 

-Hey, lil dude! ~Said Rad, in a hoarse voice, while K.O hugged his neck and Enid messed his hair. ~Sorry for scare you guys. I shouldn't have put my name in the Goblet. I should have guessed that the real Moon would never accept something crazy like the Triwizard Tournament.

-No problem. ~Said Enid, before whispering dangerously in his ear. ~Do something like this again and you'll wish they had killed you.

He choose to shut up after it. Especially because she was kissing him again.

They were interrupted by a whine. 

Boone was shaking Penn's shoulder while Sashi caressed his hand, like trying to make him wake up. Hercules were rubbing his head on the owner's again.

-Rose said that the spell Venomous used on him was very strong, but he'll be okay. She gave him a Sleep Potion to don't fell the "despoisoning" of his leg, that would hurt very much. He must wake soon. ~Said Rad, noticing their sadness. 

-So that dark wizard wanted him to become one of them? That's why his name was on the Goblet? ~Asked Sashi, and the boy nooded.

-Apparently they have kind of a "list" of the studants that can be a problem to them if keep being good. I guess that's why they made T.K.O, but they weren't expecting that him would become good. Glossaric wasn't crazy, it seems.

They kept silence watching Penn, a future powerfull wizard, sleeping like a defenseless child.

oOo

After the redhead woke and Moon's head stopped aching like someone was beating on it with a meat hammer, she reunited the studants on the Main Saloon, for the awards' cerimony and a important speech.

-Dark times are coming, but we need to keep strong and unite, despite our diferences. Look at this two boys. ~ She sighted to Penn and Rad beside her, who despite usually loving attention, were with red faces with so much eyes facing them.~ A Brave Griffindor and a Loyal Hufflepuff. They can be different, but stood at each other's side, even don't knowing the other very well. If weren't for Radicles, Penn would be cursed and if weren't for Penn, Radicles would be dead. That's what I wan't you to do. Unite we stand, apart we fall.

The studants nooded, afirming her words.

-And now, I guess we should talk about happier matters. Despite don't being exatly by my consent, I give the Triwizard Cup (which isn't a Portkey anymore) to our champions!

While the whole school exploded in applause, Rad gave Penn a bear hug.

-We both won, dude!  _Hogwarts_ won! ~He laughed, between tears, and the other boy hugged him back.

That wasn't the end, but the start.

And they would face that together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, a little bit of Avengers in Moon's speech.  
> I hope you liked!!  
> Please check out my other works (a little PZPTH-centric, okay, a looooooooot PZPTH-centric, I know the series already ended but yea)!!!!  
> See ya next time!

**Author's Note:**

> On that Anime episode, Penn showed that he could be really insecure sometimes, and I think that his 11-years-self could be a thousand times insecurier.  
> PS: Yes, I turned Rad into a human (the Hufflepuff's monitor).


End file.
